1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to circuit simulations and more particularly to simulating magnetoresistive random access memories (MRAMs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer simulation models have been built for MRAM magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJ) of MRAM memories. One such example is given in a patent application entitled “Method and Apparatus for Simulating a Magnetorsistive Random Access Memory (MRAM), having an inventor Joseph J. Nahas, having a filing date of Nov. 22, 2002, having a U.S. patent application Ser. No. of 10/302,203, and having a common assignee, all of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
One type of MRAM MTJ is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,906, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The MTJ disclosed in this patent utilizes multiple free magnetic layers to achieve a cell that toggles between states when subjected to a sequence of magnetic pulses along two directions.
What is needed is a simulation model for MRAM cells with multiple free layers.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.